


Old Magic

by Abigail1998



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Slow Burn, harry potter - au, i dont know yet, smut at some point probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail1998/pseuds/Abigail1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's parents meet at a party and soon the girls become inseparable friends. However when Lexa discovers she has magical powers like her parents she must hide them from Clarke until she discovers to that Clarke has Magic. Clarke and Lexa start to go to Hogwarts together and make lots of friends along the way.</p><p>OR<br/>Harry Potter AU<br/>Clarke and Lexa are witches that love each other, first as friends, then lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Lexa's parents meet at a party and soon the girls become inseparable friends. However when Lexa discovers she has magical powers like her parents she must hide them from Clarke until she discovers to that Clarke has Magic. Clarke and Lexa start to go to Hogwarts together and make lots of friends along the way.
> 
> OR  
> Harry Potter AU  
> Clarke and Lexa are witches that love each other, first as friends, then lovers.

The summer’s had always been her favourite times of the month, the young 10 year old girl with flowing blonde locks and baby blue eyes was understandably excited however. These were the times that Clarke Griffin was able to spend with her best friend without having to worry about school. Her best friend being the slightly older girl whom Clarke had looked up to ever since their parents had met at a party. Soon after that Clarke’s family, the Griffin’s, had been spent numerous afternoons at the Woods’ family’s house. It was the first time that Clarke had been taken by her parents that she met Lexa, the daughter of the Woods. Clarke was particularly excited because it had been months since she’d actually seen Lexa face to face, ever since Lexa had revealed her powers to Clarke and gone off to Hogwarts, Clarke was desperate to see Lexa again.

While the brunette child had always had a somewhat cold exterior, Clarke had always managed to move past it and enjoy her time with the passionate and truly genius person that hid underneath. Clarke had been 5 when she’d met Lexa who’d been 6, only a year older. They’d spent the years that had passed spending every possible moment together. Their parents had many a time become annoyed at how inseparable the two girls had become. 

Clarke spent her years in school, always daydreaming of dragons and fairies, the school had needed to call the Griffin’s on multiple occasions to discuss their daughter’s notion to become easily distracted, unfocussed. These conversations never got very far however because whenever the teachers tried to discuss Clarke’s behaviour at various parent teacher interviews, Clarke’s mother’s first words were always, “Can I see her report card?” and after that Clarke was safe. She may have been a distracted and imaginative girl, but she was also a smart one, there was not a single blemish or poor grade to be seen on her report card. A few weeks later Lexa had stayed over at Clarke’s house while her mother had been in labour with her little brother Aden. It was during this time that Clarke learned that Lexa on the other hand never attended ordinary school. 

Clarke however didn’t learn that Lexa’s family was special. Clarke didn’t learn about the magic that ran through the veins of Lexa’s family. Lexa had always wondered why her parents had always chosen to do things by hand whenever any of Clarke’s family had visited, she remembered the nights where her father would stand in the kitchen twirling his wand, commanding the flame beneath the pan, however when Clarke was around her father instead used the gas heater. 

“Muggles.” The word had been thrown around Lexa’s house a few times in reference to the Griffin family, Lexa had never liked the word because it didn’t sound like a nice word to use to describe someone, especially Clarke or her family.

Lexa finally understood why her parents never used their magic around the Griffin family when she started to develop her powers a little after she turned 7 years old, her very first interaction with the ‘Magic’ that her parents were always discussing was when the brunette had been running through a forest and she pulled a flower head from its branch. Lexa knew that the flower should have died when she ripped it out but when she cupped it inside her gentle grip the flower stayed alive, still blooming and smelling wonderful. But not only alive, the petals were closing and opening, at Lexa’s thought.

“You’re special, sweetheart.” Her mother had said that night after Lexa had described to her parents. They’d spent that night discussing how their family was one of witches and wizards, how when she turned 11 in a few years, she’d go away to an amazing school to learn and develop her skills. It was the last part of that discussion that Lexa had hated, “You cannot tell Clarke about your power’s Lexa, she is a muggle, they have no need to know of such things.” Lexa still didn’t understand why Clarke and her family couldn’t know  
about magic, but was forced to keep her magical knowledge a secret for a reason she hoped her father would one day reveal.

It was soon after Lexa had turned 10 that things had gotten more complicated between the two girls. Lexa had spent the past 3 years suffering with the secret that she had powers, the secret that she was not allowed to share with her best friend. There was hardly a day that she didn’t spend with the blue-eyed girl, and she had to hide herself away from Clarke every time, and it was painful, to hide herself from one of the most important people in her life was stomach wrenching for Lexa. It was one day when she held a flower in her hands, similar to the one that had first awoken her powers that Lexa decided she’d had enough of lying to Clarke every time she saw the blonde girl.

\--

“Follow me Clarke.” Lexa had said the second that the 9 year old Clarke had stepped through the door. Lexa grabbed the younger girl’s hand and before Clarke had even had a chance to respond to the greeting she was being dragged through the old but beautiful wooden mansion that Lexa’s family called their home, a second home that Clarke knew as well as her own from all the days and nights she’d spent there over the years. Running down the carpeted corridors, always wondering if she’d seen the paintings following her movements, but always brushing the feeling off as imagination. Now Clarke was following Lexa through the large living room, the Wood’s family had always been old fashioned but they still had a television sitting on a cabinet. “Are you ok Lexa?” Clarke finally asked as Lexa moved to unlock the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard which connected to the dark and thick forest that the two girls had needed to be rescued from numerous times.

“I need to show you something Clarke.” Lexa said in a low but focused tone. Clarke had known Lexa most of her memorable life and had only heard this tone from Lexa when there was something deeply troubling on the older girls mind. Clarke decided that rather than question, she’d follow the girl, trusting that she could help Lexa with whatever was wrong. 

Clarke managed a quick look at the nearly 3 year old baby Aden, sleeping in his cot next the open glass panes, the sun was warming the small by as he rested peacefully. Clarke was as careful as she could be not to wake him. She had grown to view the small baby boy as her own brother in the time since he’d been born.

The two girls were soon out the door and running through the backyard and into the woods. Their feet crushing down on the grass as they swiftly moved over twigs and branches that littered the floor, always trying to snag them up.

Lexa stopped suddenly and Clarke quickly pulled up behind her. “Why are we stopping Lexa? We normally go much further.” Clarke had an innocent expression on her face that also conveyed confusion and uncertainty, but Lexa was so happy to be able to see that those blue eyes also conveyed trust. “Because what I want, what I need to show you is over here.” Lexa says as she moves towards a patch of blue flowers that had sprouted at the base of one of the tall trees, probably because there was a large amount of sun bearing down from a gap in the foliage above.

Clarke finally got a chance to actually notice what her friend was wearing. Lexa was wearing a long white thin tank top that reached down to the middle of her thighs, and black pants, her converse runners were tightly tied around her feat. Clarke had seen Lexa go through 5 pairs of those exact shoes.

Clarke observed Lexa lean down to pick up a flower from the bed in front of her, gently but with certainty Lexa removed a flower head and brought it over to Clarke. “You wanted to show me some pretty flowers?” Clarke said with a light and curious tone, wondering why her friend was so worked up about flowers. Clarke noticed the small grin forming at the corner of Lexa’s mouth that you’d miss if you weren’t paying attention. It made Clarke happy that even when her best friend was worried, Clarke still had the ability to make her smile. “Not exactly Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she moved next to the younger blonde girl.

Lexa nodded down at the flower and Clarke followed her gesture. She gasped in amazement as the flower floated solitarily with Lexa’s cupped hands. Marvel and wonder were plastered on her excited face as she watched the petals of the flower open and close seemingly at will. “How are you doing that?” Clarke asked, the excitement is obvious. “Magic.” Is the simple response that Lexa gives her. Clarke spends the next few minutes watching the beautiful flower head float around Lexa’s hands, she watched it brush against Lexa’s fingers, almost as if the flower was performing a special dance just for her. 

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke whispers as she gently reaches with her finger towards the flower, “Can I hold it?” She asks in a quiet voice, scared that the beauty of the flower might leave if she speaks to loud. The flower stop floating and gently falls back into Lexa’s hands and she slowly releases it into Clarke’s. Clarke feels the silkiness of the flower as the petals lie weightlessly on her fingertips. It is no longer floating but Clarke is still amazed at how beautiful and colourful the pattern of dots is that is traced around the edges, how the colours get slightly less vibrant the further towards the centre she looks.

But nothing is as beautiful as when the flower begins to float again, Lexa gasps in shock and raises her hand to her mouth. Clarke can’t drag her eyes away from the flower that has started to spin around in the space above her palm. “I don’t believe it.” Lexa whispers.

“Lexa!” they both hear the shout and jolt up to see Lexa’s father approaching, Clarke had never been fond of the somewhat short tempered bald man but had always been respectful towards him. “Lexa I told you. She cannot know about this.” Lexa moves forward and says, “But look dad, she’s one of us.” Lexa says in a tone that expresses her happiness at Clarke having magical powers as well. The anger that had been on her father’s face faded instantly and one of surprise and disbelief took over. “What do you mean?” He asked and Lexa pointed to Clarke’s hands, they still held the flower inside them.

“Mr. Woods, look” Clarke said as she raised her cupped hands up so that the tall man didn’t need to lean over. “Well. That changes things.” He says quietly, “Don’t think you’re off the hook Lexa.” He says to his daughter, “Clarke, can you call your parents, we need to have a discussion.” “Thank you Mr. Woods.” Clarke calls out to the back of the man who is walking back to the house.

\--

It is a few hours later and Clarke’s family is now sitting on either side of her on the black leather couch. Opposite them on the other, older and more worn couch, are Lexa and her father. Lexa’s mother was away hunting down a rouge wizard, she was and auror that worked for the Ministry of Magic, of course the Clarke’s just thought she was away on a business trip. “Titus if Clarke did something…” Jake Griffin begins to say but Titus simply raises his hand to silence him. “It is alright Jake, I did not invite you hear because of anything Clarke did, but because of what she can do.” Jake and Abigail Griffin look confused as their gaze falls to their daughter who still wars an enormous grin on her face, she clearly hadn’t come down from the high of discovering she had magical powers. She wasn’t the only one as Lexa also had a noticeable grin, which was surprising for everyone in the room. “What do you mean?”

Rather than say something Titus drew a black wand from within his buttoned sleeve, Clarke’s parents both tensed at the reveal but Clarke didn’t, she was so enamoured with this newly discovered world that consisted of wondrous magic. “Accio apple.” Titus mutters and in the next second a green apple comes flying out of the kitchen to land into his hand that was held up next to his face. “Wow.” Clarke’s eyes are widened in surprise. “What the…” Jake starts but doesn’t finish.

“Show off.” Lexa mutters under her breath at her father. No one but Clarke noticed and she returned the small joke with a chuckle. “How did you do that?” Abigail asks. “We are a family of wizards and witches, Mrs Griffin. We have the use of Magic.” Titus says, and Lexa rolls her eyes at the near insufferable level of pride she can hear in her father’s voice. Jake Griffin just laughs thinking what Titus said to be a joke. “I’ve never known you to be a joking man Titus.” “Nor will you Jake.” Is the cool reply. “Its true dad.” Clarke says with childlike enthusiasm, “I can do it too.” “What do you mean Clarke?” Abigail says her motherly instincts kicking in.

“Mom I can do magic too.” Titus can see the disbelief in the eyes of his guests and so decides to do something he knows will make them believe him. “Wingardium Leviosa.” He says as he aims the wand at the coffee table between the two families. Everyone’s attention was now on the levitating coffee table, Jake being an engineer was instantly trying to find hidden wires or cables, he was running his hand through the vacant space, but he found none. “Well.” Is all he can say.

“Magic?” Abigail, was still hesitant on the idea. “Titus we’ve known each other for years, if you’ve been able to do this for all that time then why reveal it now?” Abigail, is worried because this man’s magic somehow relates to Clarke. “Because Abigail. Like your daughter said, she can also perform magic. I myself was very surprised, muggle-born wizards are few and far between.” Lexa groans and jumps in before her father can make the situation more awkward. “A muggle is a person with no magical ability, such as yourselves Mr. and Mrs. Griffin. What my father means to say is that it is rare for a person to have magic come from parents with none.” Jake slowly nods understanding what the young girl was saying. “How do you know Clarke can do magic?” He seems to have trouble finding the right words, he runs his hand through his slick hair, Clarke knew it to be something he only did when he was out of his depth, and it was not a motion she saw often. 

“Clarke, if you would be so kind as to demonstrate.” Titus says in a voice that would be more at home coming from a teacher. Clarke nods and quickly stands and faces her parents while holding out her hand. In it is the flower head that Lexa had plucked a few hours earlier, Clarke thought hard about the memory of having the flower dance over her hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated, a few seconds later she heard the gasps of surprise and shock come from in front of her. Her parents wore shock on their faces as they watched the flower glide around Clarke’s hands, spinning quickly, almost a blur to them.

Lexa had a proud smile on her face as she watched Clarke’s parents experience the surprise that their daughter was magical. She had always hoped that Clarke would be magical. Her father had told her many times that muggles like the Griffin’s are not likely to produce children that could use magic, but she had always had faith that Clarke would prove him wrong and here she was doing just that. 

Abigail reached out to her daughters hands, the blue sleeve of her coat pulling back past her wrist as she stretched her hand towards her daughter. She gently closed her hands over Clarke's, while pulling her into a tight hug, one which Clarke gladly returned. “What does this mean for her Titus?” Abigail has worry in her voice, she doesn’t want anything bad to happen to her daughter. “As Clarke is only 9 she won’t be going to a magic school for another 2 years. Lexa will hopefully be getting her letter for Hogwarts next year, the day she turns 11.” “Hopefully?” Jake questions while leaning forward on the couch. “Well it is not certain that Hogwarts will accept you but I’m confident that Lexa will get in.” That same pride is in her father’s voice but Lexa now feels less inclined to roll her eyes at it. “If Clarke is lucky she’ll also be accepted to Hogwarts and receive a letter on her 11th birthday. However if you wish, my wife and I could begin to give Clarke lessons on magic, not practical of course, our history and such. It would make transition to Hogwarts a much easier experience for her. Muggle-born children always have a hard time adjusting to magic school life.”

Jake and Abigail share a concerned look, their whole world had been turned upside down in the space of a few minutes. “Can I mum, please I want to learn about magic.” Clarke pleads with her mother. “If it’s all the same to you Titus, could we have some time to discuss it?” “Of course Abigail. I imagine this whole ordeal must come as quite a shock to the both of you. It you have any questions, you are of course welcome to ring and ask.” Jake only nods as he stands and begins to move towards the door Abigail holding Clarke’s hand begins to follow but stops when Clarke doesn’t move with her. “I was meant to be staying over with Lexa tonight.” Before Abigail can say anything, Titus stands and moves to kneel in front of Clarke. “Clarke you should go with your parents, this will be a difficult adjustment for your family and you should be there to help them through it. Do not worry, you will have plenty of time to spend with Lexa later.” Lexa takes this as her cue to come and wrap her arms around her best friend. They both smile at each other glad to have found something that could share.

\--

Over the next few months Clarke attended the classes that Titus had offered her, either Abigail or Jake always attended them with her. They wanted to be their every step of the way for their daughter. It had of course been tough to understand the existence of such things at the start but after the first few lessons that Titus gave they began to understand it a lot better, and needless to say they were both extremely proud of what their daughter would be learning to do.

Lexa was always there, sitting next to Clarke, providing clarification on points that her father may have glossed over without thinking. Clarke felt a lot more comfortable with her best friend there to help her understand this whole new world that she’d previously had no exposure to.

Lexa’s 11th birthday was coming up and Clarke knew that Lexa was expecting a letter from Hogwarts. And she couldn’t be more excited for her friend. But she was also saddened at the prospect that Lexa would be so far away from Clarke for so long. All the years that they’d known each other, and grown up with each other, they’d never been apart for as long as they would be.

The day of Lexa’s 11th birthday arrived and Clarke awoke inside Lexa’s room hearing something pecking at the window. She turned to look across the room to her brunette friend still sound asleep. A few steps across the carpeted floor latter and Clarke was shaking her awake, “Lexa come on wake up.” She was saying, all she was getting in return were moans and grunts of protest. Clarke sighed, knowing that her friend was always reluctant about waking up. She opened the curtains fully in one swift motion, much to the annoyance of Lexa who almost hissed at the sudden light in her face. 

Clarke was somewhat surprised to see a jet black owl sitting on the ledge outside. Every few seconds it hard beak would knock against the glass, asking to be let inside. Before Clarke moved to open the window however, she saw in its mouth was a single letter that looked like it had been written on parchment. She remembered from her lessons with Titus that owls were often used in the wizarding world as a means of transportation. “Lexa wake up. There’s an owl here with a letter.” Clarke called over. A few seconds later Lexa was beside her and opening the window. Though she moved silently and quickly, Clarke could rad the excitement on her friends face.

“It’s from Hogwarts.” Lexa stood in her long grey tank top and blue pyjama shorts next to Clarke in the middle of her bedroom. Clarke was wearing long black sweatpants and one of Lexa’s white t-shirts that had a picture of a broomstick on it. Lexa was handling the letter so delicately as if this was just a dream. “Open it Lexa. Come on.” 

Lexa did and the dry parchment crinkled under her touch. “Dear Lexa Woods. We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Lexa began to say in a voice barely louder than a whisper. “Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster.” Lexa’s last words were lidded with a high pitched voice as she realised that it wasn’t a dream, she was actually going to Hogwarts. In the next instant Lexa launched herself at Clarke, wrapping hr in a tight hug. Clarke hugged back a second later. “I got in Clarke.” “I knew you would Lexa.”

\--

It is about 2 months later that Clarke is standing outside Kings Cross Station having to say goodbye to her best friend for what would feel like forever. Titus had said that they should say goodbye here rather than on the platform as Clarke deserved to have her own special experience next year when it was her turn. That was the same reason why he had taken Lexa to Diagon Alley without Clarke a few weeks ago, much to the protest of both girls.

It was a crisp day out and the air was chilly, and Clarke was very sad. She didn’t try to hide the tears that fell down her face as she hugged Lexa with as much strength as she could muster. Lexa returned the hug with as much strength, clearly not happy about having to be separated from one of the few friends she had, not to mention that she had no other friends with her where she was going. “I promise I’ll write as often as I can Clarke, and I’ll be home for the holidays.” “I’ll miss you Lexi.” Clarke whispered. “I’ll miss you too Clarke.” And with that they let each other go, Lexa began walking towards the station, with Titus pushing the trolley containing her trunk and owl cage. Lexa turned back at the entrance to Kings Cross and waved, Clarke waved back enthusiastically, and in the next second Lexa had disappeared inside the large train station. It was about 20 minutes later when Titus remerged from the building to drive Clarke and her parents’ home.

\--

It was not even a week into September when Clarke received her first letter from Lexa. She awoke to Lexa’s black owl, named Costia, tapping against her window. Clarke fed the owl some food and gave it some water while the owl found a comfortable position resting on top of a clothes rack. Clarke eagerly tore at the fragile parchment, desperate to read what Lexa had said. She started to read it out loud to herself.

“Dear Clarke

I miss you.

The train ride to Hogwarts was fairly long, but the views from the carriage windows were amazing. I shared a room with a few other students, they were all as nervous as me. There were the siblings, Lincoln and Anya. And a boy called Bellamy, his sister will be starting next year, with you. Her name’s Octavia. The old lady that ran the sweets trolley, was very kind and offered each of us a free chocolate frog.

There was a giant man called Hagrid that lead the first years across a big lake in small rowboats. It was cold but the water was beautiful, I could see all these creatures swimming just beneath the surface, I think I saw a mermaid Clarke. The boats steered themselves.

The sorting ceremony was amazing, the great hall was breathtaking, the ceiling was gone and in its place you could see the night sky above all the pretty candles. I got Ravenclaw. Lincoln got Hufflepuff, Anya got Slytherin and Bellamy got Gryffindor. 

I can’t wait for you to come here next year Clarke, you are going to have so much fun here. My first week of classes were so much fun, my favourite teachers are Indra who teaches Defence against the Dark Arts, and Marcus who teaches Charms. The other classes are so much fun too.

I can’t wait to see you at Christmas Clarke, please respond quickly, I want to hear about how dad is going with his lessons. Not to hard I hope.

Regards, Lexa Woods.”

Clarke wore a grin so large it’s surprising that her face could maintain it. She showed the letter to her parents who encouraged her to pen a response and send it back with Costia who had taken an instant liking to Clarke’s affectionate family. 

Clarke wrote

“Dear Lexa

I miss you too.

Hogwarts sounds absolutely spectacular. I can’t wait for you to show me around next year. I’m so glad that you made some friends on the train ride, I was worried that you’d be  
lonely. 

Don’t worry about your father he’s doing a very good job, next week he promised to teach me about what happened a few years ago when a dark lord tried to rise up with a dark army. It sounds exciting, I can’t wait. 

We’ll meet again soon Lexa, just a few months.

Regards Clarke.”

Clarke wrapped the letter in a piece of parchment that Titus had been teaching her to writ on using a quill. Before gently scratching Costia on the top of the owl’s head, she held up the letter and Costia closed her mouth around it, “Take this to Lexa, please.” And with that the owl was back out of Clarke’s bedroom window, back to Lexa.

\--

Over the next few months Clarke receives several letters from Lexa talking about various subjects like her broom riding classes, her dislike for some of her teachers like Jaha for Astronomy and Pike for History of Magic. Clarke also learned that the potions master, Nyco, was an absolutely amazing teacher. 

Clarke didn’t really have much to put back in her letters and all she really had to talk about was her basic algebra homework, which was nowhere near as exciting as Lexa’s classes. Clarke had even said so in one of her letters to Lexa, but Lexa surprised Clarke by saying that she wanted to hear whatever Clarke wanted to talk about.

Christmas was fast approaching and Clarke was counting down the days until Titus planned to drive her up to Southern Cross to pick up Lexa from the train. And when the day  
finally did come Clarke was absolutely rife with excitement to see her best friend again. When Titus and Lexa emerged from the building Clarke was embracing Lexa in an instant, she had missed her friend so much and was so glad that she was back for the next week or so.

\--

Clarke awoke on Christmas day to an already awake Lexa sitting on her bed facing Clarke with a very purposefully wrapped present held tightly in her hands. Lexa noticed Clarke shuffling around in her heavy sheets and stood up. “Merry Christmas Clarke.” She said, a full smile on her face. That was a very rare sight and one that Clarke relished, because it was rare that her friend allowed herself to express the emotions that Clarke knew she had.

Clarke appreciated the colourful wrapping that was around her gift and was very careful in its removal, taking care not to tear it. Inside it was a book that looked very old, the title read ‘The life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.’ “It’s about one of the headmasters of Hogwarts, he was one of the most powerful wizards of the recent era. I thought you’d enjoy it.” Clarke hugged Lexa, “I will, your fathers mentioned him a few times but never in much detail. Thank you Lexa.” Clarke stops the hug and goes behind her bed to pull out the present she’d got Lexa, it wasn’t as neatly wrapped but Clarke hoped Lexa wouldn’t notice. 

Lexa did notice the wrapping but only chuckled at it. She quickly tore away at the wrapping, somehow managing to do it neatly and without any tearing. How she did it, Clarke will never know. Lexa beamed when she saw inside was also a book. It was the first book in a series that Lexa had been looking forward to reading but hadn’t gotten the chance to since she was at Hogwarts. “You remembered Clarke.” “Course I did Lexi, you only mentioned how sad you were that you’d missed the release like what, 50 times maybe.” After chuckling Clarke hugged Lexa again and the two girls quickly got changed and headed downstairs to see what other gifts were waiting under the tree.

They weren’t the first one’s there however, the four year old toddler Aden was already ripping into his presents under the tree. Lexa just sighed and went to wake up her parents while Clarke went to wake hers who’d been sleeping in the guest room.

\--

The next few months passed quickly and soon Lexa was excitedly sending letters about how prepared she was for her exams, she was confident that she would ace all of them. Clarke had joked that Lexa was such a nerd, although Clarke was one to talk, even though next year she’d be going off to a magical school, it hadn’t stopped her from doing extremely well in all her ‘muggle classes’ as she’d jokingly come to call them.

That was where she was now. In the middle of her last class of term staring at the clock above her teachers head. It had five minutes to go before Clarke would be free of her boring mathematics class, but more important she would be free to go explore her magic, to have Lexa by her side while she did it. The most exciting thing however was that today was the day that Lexa’s train pulled into the platform. Today was the day she got to see Lexa.

The bell began to ring and before the old teacher at the front had even finished his farewells Clarke had bolted out the door towards her locker. Clarke was the first one out of the school door and was so surprised to see what or rather who was standing there waiting for her.

Lexa stood in a pair of jeans with a white and blue tank top, waiting for Clarke. They quickly fell into a hug, but after a few seconds Clarke heard the beep of a car’s horn and looked past Lexa’s shoulder to see Titus and her parents sitting in a large Truck that was parked on the curve.

“You ready to learn magic Clarke.” “Oh Yes.” Was all Clarke managed to reply before Lexa grabbed her hand and began to lead Clarke towards the car. Their curly blonde and brunette hair flew behind them in the wind as the rest of Clarke’s old classmates flooded out of the buildings to see their parents. Clarke doubted she’d see many, if any of them again but she didn’t care to look back. She was so excited that she’d soon be getting her letter from Hogwarts.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to Diagon Alley to buy all their supplies for the year to come.  
> And Clarke finds her wand.

Titus drove along the pothole filled old road that lead to his family’s home. “How was your last day Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly as she sat in the backseat with Clarke. Titus had offered to pick up Clarke as both Jake and Abigail were busy at work. “It was long, I couldn’t wait for it to finish. I guess I won’t really being needing any of these books anymore will I?” Clarke asked, “No you won’t Clarke.” Lexa responded. “We’ll take you to Diagon alley, you’ll get all your new books and equipment.” 

“And my wand?” Clarke continued excitedly, “Yes Clarke, your wand.” Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s childish enthusiasm. “We’ll go the day after you turn 11 Clarke, myself and your parents will also be coming, there are some things that they will need to know about, such as Gringotts.” Titus said, Clarke looked confused but Lexa clarified, “The wizard bank.” 

“Oh right.”

“Nearly there.” Titus said to himself. Clarke always enjoyed the drive to Lexa’s house, it was a large estate with lots of colours. She looked out the window to see tall dark trees rising out of the ground, each had a thick trunk, a few feet wide at least. Along the branches were leaves of deep and vibrant greens and reds. Clarke had never noticed but these leaves were nearly always on the branches, they fell late during autumn and they began to grow back before winter had even finished. Clarke had always chalked it up to good luck but now she knew it to most likely be some sort of spell on the part of Lexa’s parents. 

Costia the owl was sitting peacefully in her cage but Lexa was watching her eyes, the owl was repeatedly turning its head to trees out the window, she was clearly excited at the prospect of being back on familiar property, Lexa knew the owl keeping facilities at Hogwarts were a bit crowded. To reassure Costia, Lexa reached back and let her black feathered owl gently nibble on one of her finger.

The tires squealed to a halt beneath them and before the car had even turned off, Clarke was out the door, with Lexa soon following. Lexa choose specifically to ignore the exaggerated sigh that her father let out. Clarke had already popped the hood of the car and was quickly working to try and lift Lexa’s heavy trunk out onto the gravel. She was clearly struggling, as the trunk was nearly as big as she was. Luckily Lexa grabbed it before it could fall and spill open all over the ground. “Why don’t you just use magic to lift it?”  
Clarke asked, assuming that would be the logical option. “People under 17 aren’t allowed to use magic outside of school, it’s against the law.” 

Clarke just went “Oh” and followed Lexa towards the front door, the two girls working together to move the trunk while Titus carries Costia’s cage, clearly not overly concerned with keeping the cage steady as Costia is making quite a fuss about all the shaking. “Dad, let her out, she needs to stretch her wings.” Without bothering to reply Titus releases the small latch and the dark owl shoots out of her cage and has disappeared into the forest in the next second.

Clarke and Lexa struggle to get the heavy case up the stairs, they do manage to just get it to the top without knocking anything, or denting any walls, they’re not quite sure how. It is only a few steps to Lexa’s room and soon the trunk is resting on the floor. Lexa falls onto her bed, having missed it for months. “The beds at school are nowhere near as comfy as mine is.” She mumbles to herself. 

“Tell me about it Lexa, tell me everything.” Lexa rolls onto her side to face Clarke, the excitement is palpable in the smaller child. Before she gets the chance to start talking however, Lexa’s little blonde haired brother Aden bursts through her door, “Lexi!” the little toddler shouts with glee before wrapping his arms around his sister. Clarke wasn’t the only blonde to miss Lexa it seemed. Lexa loves her brother, there are only two people that Clarke knows of that are allowed to call Lexa ‘Lexi’ and both of them are in this room.  
Lexa smiled lovingly down at her little brother and swooped him up into a string hug, one the little boy happily returns. “I missed you Lexi.” “I missed you too Aden.” Though Lexa’s tone may have been a little unenthusiastic Clarke could tell that Lexa was truly happy to see her brother again. Clarke always enjoyed seeing Lexa let her walls down to her, but enjoyed it more when she did to Aden as it gave her the opportunity to watch it as it happened.

Lexa gently put Aden down and the blonde little boy sat on the bed, close to Lexa’s side. “Well Clarke,” Lexa started, planning to continue their conversation. “There were lots of classes, like charms and potions.” Lexa began to go into a more technical spew of the school and how it functioned, and while Clarke found it entertaining, it wasn’t the answer she was looking for. “No, Lexa. I meant more about what you actually enjoyed.”

“Oh, well I loved the candles that were always levitating in the great hall. Sometimes when I had free time I’d just sit in the great hall with my friends, and while they talked, I’d just stare at the candles.” Clarke sighed with a smile while rolling her eyes, Lexa always had loved candles. “Please tell me you actually communicated with these friends of yours Lexa.” Lexa was a little taken aback but responded quickly, “Of course I did Clarke, I just enjoyed the candles, they were pretty.” “I’ll bet Lexi.”

Before Lexa had the chance to continue with her loving description of the candles of the great hall the two girls and Aden heard, “Girls! Come down here, now!” The two girls quickly walked out of the room, Aden followed behind them, eager to stay close to his older sister who’d just returned. The children came down the stairs into the living room to see Clarke’s father sitting on the sofa, he wore a big grin on his face. “Lexa, it’s good to see you again, how was Hogwarts?” He still looks a little bemused at the mentioning of the school but Clarke knows it’s because it’s not a word her ever imagined himself saying. “It was good Mr. Griffin, I aced all my classes, and I was top in 5 of them. My parents have been teaching me about magic for years so I had a bit of an advantage.” 

“Good on you Lexa, you always were a smart kid.” Came Jake’s fatherly and caring response. He’d always been very good with children, he’d even managed to somewhat breach Lexa’s cold exterior over his years of knowing the child. Clarke went and hugged her father, when she was done Lexa went and put her hand forward. Jake just laughed and wrapped the child in a huge bear hug which caused Lexa to yelp and squeal a little in surprise, Clarke and Aden started howling with laughter at the girls’ predicament. Jake then explained to Clarke that he’d come to take her stuff home and bring her a change of clothes for the weekend she was spending here. Jake quickly left as he’d only gotten a quick break from his job, but not before Clarke gave him a fierce hug.

After dinner the girls returned to Lexa’s room for Lexa to continue talking about her first incredible year at Hogwarts. Lexa spent hours talking about the moving staircases, the massive halls, the quiditch matches. She got lost in the stories that she shared and Clarke could hear the excitement in her voice at the memories. Clarke also learnt a few things about Lexa’s new friend, Lincoln was a big sweetie, while Anya was cold like Lexa but a very practical person at the same time. 

And Bellamy seemed the type to be very passionate about doing things he thought should be done, sometime on the point of ignoring concerns and safety of others. But Lexa also talked about his friends were always there to help him from making a choice he’d regret later. The girls soon found themselves sleeping tightly, both tired from their years at school, but both also looking forward to spending the holidays helping Clarke to prepare for her first year at the big school.

Before they went to sleep however Clarke whispered just loud enough for Lexa to hear. “Can I see it?” Lexa knows what Clarke is talking about and lets the slim wand fall from her  
sleeve into her hand. She passes it over to Clarke who receives it so very gently. Clarke holds it up to her eyes to analyse the details of a phoenix carved into the handle. “It’s beautiful Lexa.” And it is, the deep brown of the wand shines in the moonlight seeping in through the window. “Soon you’ll have your own Clarke.” Clarke passes the wand back to Lexa who now lays it down on her bedside table. “Soon.” Clarke whispers as she slides of into a deep sleep. 

\--

Clarke woke up to the sun blazing in through her window, she’d forgotten to close the blinds last night and now was regretting it. Groaning was all that could be heard from her room as she shuffled towards the window, past the sleeping form of Lexa on the second small bed in the room. Just before Clarke pulled the blinds shut to go back to sleep, the black form of Costia appeared out of nowhere, causing Clarke to jerk back in response. “You need a bloody bell.” She mutters to herself before opening the window and letting the owl inside. “How did you know Lexa was here?” The bird quirked her head sideways, the letter in its mouth swinging through the air. “She isn’t here for me, Clarke.” Lexa says as she stands next to Clarke and gently pulls the letter out of Costia’s beak, before quickly giving her a loving scratch.

“Wait you mean.” Clarke’s eyes are wide as she questioningly points at the letter. “Congratulations Clarke.” Lexa said, a smile spread across her face as she places the letter into Clarke’s outstretched hand. Clarke seemed a bit shocked as she didn’t immediately tear the letter open like Lexa expected her to. “Are you ok Clarke?” “Yeah I just, never would have dreamed a few years ago.” Lexa, still holding Clarke’s hand said in a calm tone, “And now you don’t have to dream Clarke. Open it.” Lexa’s tone was quiet and soothing, but  
not cold as Clarke would have once described.

Clarke broke the wax seal on the letter and unfolded it, the crinkle of the parchment made her scared she’d rip it by accident. Lexa remained silently observant next to Clarke, waiting for her friend to read the words she’d read a year ago. “Dear Clarke Griffin…” Clarke started to read out, as she continued to read the letter the smile on her face grew and grew until there was no more space. “Mom! Dad!” Clarke shouted out and within a few seconds both her parents were rushing into her room, looking flustered and severely underdressed. “What? What is it Clarke?” Jake said looking around as if something were supposed to be out of place, all while breathing heavily. “Clarke received her letter from Hogwarts.” Lexa answered. “That’s…” Abi probably had an idea of what her husband was about to say and cut him off, “Great darling, let me see.”

The next few minutes Abigail and Jake spent analysing the letter, seeking clarification from Lexa bout who Professor McGonagall was and where they’d buy Clarke’s books and equipment. Lexa smirked at the idea of finally taking Clarke to Diagon Alley and relayed that excitement to Clarke’s parents. “I think it’s time you all saw what was so special about Diagon Alley.”

\--

“Indra! So nice to see you again.” Jake exclaims as he walks through the front door of the Woods’ estate. “As it is to see you all. I’m sorry that I’ve been away so long, being an auror has never been a job to have conventional hours.” Jake wraps his arms around Indra in a big bear hug but it is Indra that lifts Jake of the ground a few inches before dropping him on his feet with a huff. “Same old Indra.” Clarke says as she sticks out her hand for Indra to shake, and shake she does. Once the greetings have been made  
everyone makes their way into the dining room to see Titus and Lexa already seated. 

“Hey Lexa.” Clarke calls out to her friend before moving to sit next to her. “Clarke.” Is the simple acknowledgement that Clarke receives. Clarke chuckles at the predictable responses oh her best friend.

Soon Titus is bringing out a fresh out of the oven roast that smells strongly of mint and rosemary. The meat itself is perfectly tender. It is cooked perfectly with the meat being juicy but not to rare. Clarke could have sworn that magic was involved had she not known better. Often a time as a child Clarke would have assisted Titus with making food for when their families had gatherings. Clarke knew that at best Titus tolerated her presence, but she didn’t care, he wasn’t her best friend.

“So in the morning whose car will we be taking to get to this uh place?” Jake asks, Clarke has known for a while that Jake has been somewhat hesitant of Clarke’s magic side, he had always been a very practical man and the whole introduction of abilities that disobeyed physics was a deeply distracting concept. However he was trying his best and Clarke could ask for no more from him, he was doing his job as a father and supporting her doing what was best for her in whatever way he could, if that meant accepting ideas that didn’t fit his understandings of the world then adjust he would, for his daughter. Clarke loved her father for how much he loved her.

“You didn’t tell him Titus?” Indra asks, almost in an accusing tone of her husband. “I thought it would make for a good surprise.” “And it still can if you don’t spoil it dad.” Lexa says with blatant sarcasm while not taking her eyes off of the plate of food in front of her, causing Clarke to release a small chuckle. “You are right of course Lexa.” Titus clearly heard her sarcasm and decided to take the high road and try to seem mature by not antagonising her. “Tomorrow, Mr and Mrs Griffin, you will be in for a different kind of experience.” Jake and Abi couldn’t deny feeling the tension around the table but responded nonetheless “We look forward to it Titus.”

\--

Indra gently knocked on the door to where her daughter and Clarke were hanging out. “Lexa can I talk to you please?” Clarke takes her cue and begins to go downstairs to say goodnight to her parents. “Thank you I won’t be long Clarke.” The short blonde girl just gives a tiny bow of her head and leaves the room. “Mom?” Is the simple question Lexa asks once Clarke has left, “Lexa, how you treated your father at dinner was unacceptable, and you know that. So why?” Lexa sighed before she raised her head to make eye contact with her mother.

When Lexa doesn’t respond to Indra’s question immediately, Indra knows she won’t get an answer at all and so tries a different approach. “Lexa you know that Titus is not a very accommodating man, if things are done that he doesn’t agree with, he can be very difficult to work with. Believe me.” Lexa nods, “He isn’t unlike you in that respect Lexa.” Before her daughter can protest Indra raises her hand, effectively silencing her. “You are both strong willed, whether you like to admit it or not. Titus has never been overly fond of Clarke, nor your close friendship with her, but Lexa that relationship is your choice and yours alone. Do not let your father distract you from it.” Lexa is looking at her mother from a different perspective now.

Lexa isn’t enjoying it but her mother is right, she did get parts of her father. “I just wish he could be happy that I have a friend like Clarke.” “I know Lexa. But you need to stop letting Titus dictate how happy your friendship with Clarke can make you.” Lexa doesn’t understand the point Indra is trying to make and the confusion must be apparent in her eyes. “Lexa, I say these words to you as both your mother and an auror, this world is made of people who’ll envy strong relationships like the one you share with Clarke, and envy turns to anger, which turns to hatred. There will be people who try to get between your relationships, intentionally or not, but you must not let them.” 

Indra does something that Lexa believes is a bit uncharacteristic of her and hugs Lexa, “The bond you and Clarke share is special Lexa, your father doesn’t understand that and he may never understand it, but that does not detract from it. So don’t let it.” A single tear makes its way down Lexa’s face, the words her mother is speaking leave Lexa feeling a weight lifted of her shoulders. All this time she’d been allowing her father’s judgement to weigh, but no more Lexa decided. “Thank you mom.” Indra’s features have returned to their normal hardened state, but Lexa can see the twinkle in her eye.

\--

They all stood before the empty fireplace in the living room while Titus was getting the powder from the kitchen. “This is a very simple process, Indra would you care to demonstrate.” His wife walks forward, ducking her head to stand within the fireplace. With a handful of the powder she speaks loud and clear. “Diagon Alley!” and she throws the powder to the ground only to be engulfed in an explosion of green flames. “What the…” Jake exclaims as he recalls back. “It is perfectly safe Jake, I assure you. You just need to state where you want to go, in this case Diagon Alley, and throw the powder to the floor. Lexa, Clarke?” 

The girls stepped up into the now vacant fireplace and Lexa grabbed some powder with one hand while the other was being held in a tight grip by the anxious blonde. “Do not worry Clarke, you’ll be safe.” The blonde’s grip loosens at Lexa’s encouragement, “I’m ready.” Lexa slams the powder down to the ground while in the same instant calls out “Diagon Alley!” 

The flames scream up around them, licking their skin and dousing them in green light. Yet Clarke feels no pain, the flames burn bright and dark around her as they are transported to the Alley, The whole time Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off of Clarke, she watches and studies the blonde’s curiosity and wonderment at the sight that surrounds her. It warms Lexa inside when she sees the innocence and joy in the baby blue eyes. All too soon however the flames around them fall to flickers and embers and they emerge in a room where they’re quickly met and checked over by Indra.

Soon enough Clarke’s parents are through the fireplace, though they certainly do seem very rattled by the experience. “Is this how you usually travel?” Abigail asks, once she’s standing up straight again and her hands have moved away from her stomach. “No, usually we apparate.” Titus says as he walks out of the fireplace as if he had simply walked through a door. “Basically we teleport.” Lexa clarifies, “We couldn’t do that today; wizards have to apply for an apparition license when we turn 17.”

“Gringotts is first on the list, we should go before the lines get too long.” Indra says as she starts moving towards the rooms exit. Clarke watches as the dark woman, in a worn and torn leather trench-coat marches out of the room, Indra is also wearing a white press shirt with a flat-tie and a leather vest. Clarke can’t help but think she looks every bit the warrior as the news stories described her. 

Clarke is bombarded with the sounds of hundreds of people bustling around her, she can hear the shouts of shopkeepers trying to share their dealers with people walking past. Clarke can hear at the very least 50 different voices coming from up and down the narrow crowded street. Instead of feeling nauseous however, Clarke is exhilarated. To see so many people that are probably like her, experiencing all this for the first time, she is too excited to feel queasy.

She follows Indra down the cobblestone street, as she’s doing so Clarke notices that people almost seem to be moving put of Indra’s way. This suspicion is confirmed when a person from a group comes up to Indra with tears surrounding his eyes. Clarke picks up a few words, most notably she hears murderer and soul kiss. It seems that Indra is recognisable for her work as the wizards policing force.

Before long the group is moving again, Indra leading, Lexa moving beside her and the rest following behind. Clarke sneaks a look at Lexa only to find that the older girl had been looking at her. With blushed cheeks Clarke looks forward to see Indra heading up the stairs into a big white building, decorated on the outside with smooth marble pillars. The two girls quickly follow her up the stairs and through the wooden door.

Once inside however Clarke stops in her tracks when she sees the small creatures that populate the desks. “Don’t stare Clarke, I told you about the goblins that run the bank.” “I know you did but I wasn’t expecting, I don’t know what I was expecting.” 

The two girls’ parents spent the next 20 minutes or so setting up an account with the bank, surprisingly enough the goblins had a system for converting muggle money into wizard money. Abigail and Jake had been using the better part of a year to save up funds to buy all of Clarke’s supplies, but it turns out that they’d saved 5 times more than they’d needed to. Clarke’s parents agreed it was probably best to leave the leftover inside the account for Clarke, a little extra money never hurt.

Lexa and Clarke were looking in a window at broomsticks, Lexa had her eyes locked on the newest broom, the ‘Trailblazer’ as it was so called, had only just been released to the market and was the fastest broom ever created. Lexa was so focussed on memorising every detail of the broom into her mind that she didn’t hear the voice calling her name until it had done so 3 times. “Lexa!” “Hmm What!” Lexa called out only to walk right into the tall form of one of her friends from her first year. “Bellamy.” Says with surprise as she  
reaches out to shake the boy’s hand. 

“It’s good to see you.” The tall brown skinned boy is wearing a happy and confident grin on his face. “Yeah you too, here I’d like you to meet someone, this is my little sister Octavia.” The smaller paler girl moved forward and shook Lexa’s hand with a strong grip that took Lexa a little of guard. “It’s good to finally meet you Octavia. You’ll be at Hogwarts with Clarke this year won’t you?” Octavia responds “Yes I will be, I can’t wait to start.”

“So you’re Clarke, the blonde that Lexa would never ever shut up about. Well I must say it’s good to finally put a face to a name. I’m Bellamy.” Lexa’s cheeks are crimson at the mention of her repeated talking about Clarke to her friends. Clarke is relishing in Lexa’s suffering all the same. “Yes I am, Lexa mentioned you a few times too. She told me that you could be a little thick headed sometimes.” Both of the Blake siblings laugh at this. Octavia more so, “Oh you have no idea Clarke.” 

“We were just heading to Flourish and Blotts if you guys want to come with.” Clarke offers to the two siblings. “We’d love to but we have to get back to our parents, this broom was the last thing for today.” “Broom?” Lexa questions. “Yeah Bellamy’s going to try and get onto the Gryffindor team this year. I think he’s got it in the bag.” The two girls can hear the pride and sibling adoration from Octavia. “You said you were going to do that Bellamy, good luck with it, maybe we’ll face each other in one of the matches at school.”

“You signing up Woods?” Bellamy says stepping forward to Lexa. “Why you worried about a little competition?” Lexa fires back. Bellamy just grins and snorts. “I look forward to it Lexa.” He says before saying his goodbyes and following Octavia away, but not before promising to see them on the express.

“What was that about?” Clarke asks as she follows Lexa into the broom shop. “I’m going to tryouts for the quiditch team. I did really well in the basic flying lessons last year so I think I’d have a good shot. “Want to help me pick out a broom?” Clarke and Lexa browsed the shelves before they both came to rest on a beautifully elegant looking broom with a few scars on the handle, the twigs that made up the end were a little frayed, but Clarke just thought that it was perfect, and Lexa agreed. They took it up to the counter to discover that the model was called the ‘Commander’ “Huh, suits you.” Clarke remarks as the two exit the store.

Clarke and Lexa enter Flourish and Blotts, passing everyone in line before they reach their parents. “What is that Lexa?” Titus asks as he notices the package in her hand. “I encouraged Lexa to try out for the quiditch team at school.” Indra says, knowing she didn’t but Titus wouldn’t approve if Lexa decided on her own. Lexa paid the smallest nod towards the mother, to the unfocused eye it would have appeared a natural movement, but Indra could see the gratitude in her daughter’s eyes.

“So, much longer?” Clarke asks, the first year was eager to hold her books. Clarke didn’t know what specifically attracted her to books but she did know that they were some of her favourite things. It helped that they were also a love of Lexa’s. When they’d first met all those years ago, books had helped them to bond as they didn’t realise how much they had in common until they talked about their favourite stories. “It shouldn’t be much longer, theirs only a few groups ahead of us. Do you have the book list with you?” Clarke produced the list from her pocket and handed it to her father. 

10 minutes later Clarke was sitting on a bench in front of a store, she was completely enamoured with the words written on the pages. She read of magical monsters and stories of grand wizards and witches. Lexa sat next to her with her own mountain of books, she too was enamoured, just not with her books. Clarke caught Lexa out of the corner of her eye, and turned to face the older girl who now was lushing after snapping her gaze away from Clarke.

Lexa stuttered out “We need to get your wand Clarke, your parents are getting everything else for you.” Lexa stood up and moved away swiftly, not looking back to see if Clarke was even following. Clarke seemed a bit confused about what had just happened but quickly got up to follow Lexa. Her excitement to get her wand quickly outweighed her curiosity about Lexa’s behaviour. 

\--

The door creaked as Clarke pushed it open, holding it for Lexa to follow. Looking around her Clarke saw hundreds of boxes, lining the walls, down the halls behind the counter  
she saw more, there must have been thousands of wands in the shop, and Clarke wondered how in the world she was meant to choose one. “Don’t fret Ms Griffin.” Clarke spun around at the sudden voice, to be met with an old man leaning against a counter, his white hair almost flailing behind him as he moved forward to push his face into her personal space. “It is not you who chooses.” The old man said. “How did you…” “Know?” He finishes her question. “Because it is a question I have heard many times before, so many times in fact, that I can tell when someone is about to ask. It’s all in the eyes Ms Griffin.” “Clarke, this is Mr Ollivander.” Lexa says from the bench at in front of the window to the store.

“Ms Woods, it is good to see you again. How is your wand treating you?” Lexa pulls out the wand from her sleeve to show him. “Ah yes, Mahogany, 9 and a quarter inches, phoenix feather core, yes?” Lexa nods, “I never did believe that you could remember every wand you ever sold.” Ollivander spreads a smile across his face. “And now, Ms Woods?” He asks. “And now I do.” She simply replies. The old man hands Lexa her wand back and she slides it back up her sleeve where she’d been keeping it.

“Now Ms Griffin, let’s see if there is a wand here that is right for you.” Clarke looks back to Lexa but the girl is still sitting. “This is something you do alone Clarke. Don’t worry, you’ll find one.” Lexa then gently grabs Clarke’s books and brings them to rest on the bench next to her own. “Go on Clarke.” Lexa says before the blonde girl turns with a little apprehension to face the numerous shelves of wands inside the large store.

“Do not worry Ms Griffin. It is the wand that shall choose you, you only need open yourself.” Clarke follows the old man down an aisle until her stops suddenly in front of a row. He reaches into the shelf and removes an old box that is covered in dust. Inside there is a dark wand that isn’t very long, but looks very sturdy. “Give it a try Clarke.” He says as he lifts the open box to her. 

Clarke looks at the old man’s face and with a smile nods, she reaches into the box and grasps the wand, and she can feel the magic inside it, not as strongly as she imagined but it’s there. Clarke lifts the wand and a spark shoots out of the tip, causing her to jump back in surprise. “No.” Ollivander says simply as her returns the wand to its box and replaces it on the wall. This same process occurs for the next few wands that Clarke tries, every time he tells her that it takes time to find the right wand, but she still feels her spirits fall a little when each wand doesn’t work.

Finally however they find the right one when Ollivander goes to the very end of the shop, as far from the entrance as could possibly be. In a long velvet box, that is almost camouflaged by spider webs. The wand inside is rather long, with a very pointy end and a rather unorthodox handle. When Clarke wraps her fingers around the handle she knows for certain that this is the one. The warmth flows through her arm as the wand rejoices at having found its owner at long last.

“Yew wood, 12 inches, Dragon Heartstring core, most certainly a unique wand, Mrs Griffin. The right one however, and that is all that matters. Now let us get back to Ms Woods.” Clarke nods, not really paying much attention however, her eyes are transfixed on the pale wood in her hands, she can’t believe that she is finally here, all those classes with Titus, the year away from her best friend. Clarke realised that she was finally going to learn magic. 

\--

“It is magnificent Clarke.” Lexa stated as Clarke showed her the wand she’d just paid for. The two girls were walking up the street to where they’d arranged to meet with their parents. 

“How did you do Clarke?” Jake calls out from his seat at a café, the next few minutes Clarke showing her wand to her parents. They are amazed that something so small could hold so much power. “It certainly looks very impressive Clarke, we’re so proud of you.” Jake said while hugging his daughter.

The family headed back to the building with the fireplaces so that they might return home. Clarke and Lexa were first to go through the fire, holding their trunk and all their parcels within in one hand, each other in the other hand. Once they were home, they quickly retreated to Lexa’s room to start unwrapping everything. 

That night Clarke found it hard to sleep, in a few short days Clarke would be heading off on the train to Hogwarts with Lexa right there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only chose Indra and Titus to be Lexa's parents cause in the show they are the two people Lexa always looked to for advice. I do not for a second think Indra and Titus would be good together.


	3. 9 and 3 Quaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a lot of new friends on the train ride to Hogwarts, and a few rivals too.

Today’s the day. Today is the day that Clarke Griffin leaves to start her first year of magic education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today is the end of the muggle and the start of the witch. Clarke jumped out of her bed and within a few minutes had already brushed her teeth, combed her hair and dressed in her clothes. She had no idea what to do now. Looking around her bedroom she decided to try and memorise it, as she wouldn’t be back here for a few months at least. 

Clarke turned to the pin board on her wall. Photographs and drawings adorned it, the drawings were by Clarke, who’d always had a special talent when it came to art. The drawings were of mystical creatures like dragons and giants. Things she grew up thinking were just ancient myths but now knew were real. The photographs were of her and Lexa as well as other friends she’d had at her school. The majority of them though were of her and Lexa at various places and ages, Clarke focused on one of her and Lexa in bathing suits coming down a slide at a water park. Another was of Clarke blowing out candles on her 10th birthday. Other friends were in the photo, but the only clear people were Clarke herself and Lexa standing next to her with a noticeable smile on her face. That had been Clarke’s second favourite birthday, the first being the day she got her Hogwarts letter, Lexa had been with her then as well.

The other friends in the photos also brought memories back to Clarke, but none held as much happiness as the ones with Lexa. Clarke had spent the first 10 years of her life knowing she was different but not knowing how. She’d tried in school to make friends, but she’d been different and even if the other children didn’t recognise it, they could feel it, and it had made it difficult for Clarke. The day Lexa had shown her the dancing flower was the day that Clarke finally understood why she’d never fit in. it was because she wasn’t meant to. Clarke could never thank Lexa enough for not only revealing her latent magical abilities, but for giving a lonely young girl the hope that that loneliness would become a thing of the past. The last year of Clarke’s school had stopped being a daily necessity and had become a countdown until Clarke could start the rest of her life.

“Hey Clarke.” Comes the soft but deep voice of Clarke’s father as he walks into the room. “You ready?” He asks as he sits on Clarke’s bed, he pats the spot next to him gesturing for her to sit next to him. “You know Clarke, I never thought in my life that things like this could exist, magic and wizards. They were bed time stories for me as a child.” Clarke’s shoulders shrink a little at her father’s words but she doesn’t interrupt him. 

“But you need to know Clarke, while they may have only ever been stories for me, but those things are life for you. I’m your father Clarke, I always knew you were special, and that you’d do amazing things. And you have done nothing but prove me right, they might not be the things I expected you to do in your life. But they will make me proud as long as you’re the one that does them. I could not be prouder of you Clarke and what you’ll accomplish at this school.” Jake probably planned to continue his speech but didn’t get the chance as Clarke had wrapped her arms tight around her father, a sign that he didn’t need to say anymore, that she’d understood. “I love you dad.” Jake smiles as he hugs his daughter, “I love you too kid, always.”

They pulled into the driveway of Lexa’s house and Clarke got out of the car to go hug Lexa who was waiting next to her family’s large car with her trunk and a sleeping Costia in her cage. Clarke hugged her best friend, having not seen her in a few days, Lexa gladly returning the gesture. “Are you ready Clarke?” She asked. “Yes.” It was all that needed to be said. Everyone got into the van that Lexa’s parents owned. Titus and Indra in the front, Lexa and Clarke in the first row and Clarke’s parents in the back. 

Lexa had told Clarke that they were supposed to wear casual clothes and they change on the train, and so Clarke wore loose blue jeans with a simple shirt-pullover while Lexa wore black skinny jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. The long drive was filled with Clarke asking questions like, “What are the dorms like?” and “What about the feasts?” These were all questions that Clarke had asked before, and Lexa gave the same response she always did. “You’ll see soon enough Clarke.” For a child Clarke had so much maturity, but Lexa knew that Clarke was still just a child, who was anxious about doing something new, she’d felt the same last year. But Clarke would have something Lexa hadn’t last year, someone to be there with her. Lexa would be there for Clarke.

Soon the van was pulling into a parking space in Kings Cross station. “Now that is magic, finding a park in this place.” Jake joked causing everyone to laugh, Titus even gave a small smile at the joke. Everyone poured out through the sliding door into the chilly breeze that was awaiting them. Lexa shivered a little bit, “Bloody hell.” She whispers as she pulls her trunk out of the car. “Here.” Clarke says as she offers Lexa her jacket, “What about you?” Lexa asks while not moving her arm. “I’m alright, I got two layers already, have it.” Lexa beams at Clarke as she pulls the jacket over herself and stops shivering.

Jake helps Clarke lift her trunk out of the boot but Clarke insists, “Let me pull it please.” Jake lets out an amused huff and nods his head. “Clarke we’re getting trolleys anyway.” Lexa says as she lets one go and it rolls towards Clarke. “Oh right.” Clarke drags her trunk onto the trolley and places her backpack on top of it. Lexa does the same with hers while also making space for the still sleeping Costia and her new broomstick. “You two ready?” Indra asks while she stands with the other adults. The girls jog to catch up and quickly move to the front of the group, with Clarke following Lexa from slightly behind.

“How much time have we got?” Abigail calls out, “It’s 10 now, the train leaves at 11, so we have some time if you guys want to get breakfast.” Lexa replies. There is a resounding “Yes” from everyone in the group and so Lexa changes directions and heads to the nearest café, the same one she’d awkwardly and silently sat at with her father at the same time last year. 

Clarke and Lexa both have big breakfasts ordered for them, as they’re the ones who’ll need it. The breakfast includes bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, hash browns and baked beans. Lexa just looks at the plate of food with shock and awe at the amount of food. Meanwhile Clarke has already started eating, going straight for the hash brown, “It’s the best part.” She says when Lexa shoots her a quizzical glance. Lexa starts eating after, but by the end a little less than half the food is still on the plate so she passes it to Jake who gladly accepts it.

“We should start heading towards the platform, so the girls can get a cabin on the train.” Titus said as he got up and started to walk away. The others followed behind him, “What platform is it?” Abigail asked Indra, “Nine and three quarters.” Abigail and Jake stopped in their path, causing Lexa and Clarke to walk into them from behind. “I’m afraid we might have misheard you, nine and three quarters?” The scepticism is clear from the muggle parents. “No Abigail, you heard me right. You’ll see.” Lexa and Clarke moved past Clarke’s parents who still seemed to be very confused about where they were going, but hurried to catch up.

Titus led them along platform nine until he came to a top in front of a large column in the middle of the platform. Jake looked up to see the two platform numbers, “Nine and ten.” He spoke out loud. “Observe.” Titus said as he walked towards the brick wall, and then through it. Clarke watched as Titus merged into the wall until he had disappeared completely through it. “Lexa?” Indra said, the young brunette nodded and walked towards the pillar, not stopping as she the wall accepted her through. “Your turn Clarke.” Indra said while resting a comforting hand on her back. 

Clarke acknowledged Indra was a small bow of her head and she locked her eyes on the wall. Her first step towards it was a small one but the next was larger and more confident. A few steps later and she’d picked up the pace to the point where she was nearly running, in the next instant she was being swallowed and surrounded by bricks, yet she felt nothing, as if there was no wall around her. And in the next instant she was skidding to a halt on a platform, except now there was only a single train, a classic steamroller. Lexa was standing there waiting for her with an amused spark in her eyes. 

“That was brilliant.” Clarke breathed out. “You haven’t seen the train yet.” Lexa replied. Clarke’s parents were next to breach the threshold, noticeably rattled at the experience of walking through a solid wall, but they managed to compose themselves rather quickly. “Well…” Jake started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence due to the fact that he had no idea what to say. Indra was the last to walk through the wall and appear on the other side. “Shall we?” Titus asked as he started to walk towards one of the staff that was collecting trunks. They all step onto the platform to see that there are already lots of other families already saying their goodbyes to their children. “I hope there’s still seats.”

Once their stuff had been handed off the girls stood side by side in front of their parents. Indra stepped forward to hug her daughter, “Make us proud Lexa.” She whispered to her daughter. Titus didn’t step forward but simply stood back and uttered “Lexa.” She responded in kind, “Father.”

Both of Clarke’s parents stepped forward and hugged her at the same time, “We’ll miss you sweetie.” Abigail said. “You’ll do fine kiddo, you’ve got Lexa to look after you. We’ll see you soon Clarke.” Jake finished, hugging a little tighter before letting go. Clarke fought hard to stop the tear that began to make its way down her face, she’d never been away from her family for this long, she’d never had to say goodbye like this before. “I’ll miss you guys to, I love you.” Clarke said out with a slightly husky voice before breaking the hug.

Lexa stepped up into the train and Clarke soon followed but not before stopping to wave goodbye to her parents who were doing the same thing. Clarke followed behind Lexa as she rubbed her eyes to try and dry them from her tears, Lexa turned around to face her, “Are you ok Clarke?” Her voice was soft and full of care, “Yeah I’m fine.” Lexa accepted it but didn’t believe it, she offered Clarke her hand and the younger girl gladly took.

\--

They walked along the row, looking in every cabin to see if they were empty, Lexa stopped in front of a cabin and smiled, “This one Clarke.” The blonde could see that it wasn’t empty but Lexa seemed to know who was inside because when she walked through she was embraced by two people, “It’s good to see you guys again.” Lexa exclaims, Lexa reaches back to grab Clarke’s hand and gently pull her forward into the cabin, “Clarke this is Anya and this is Lincoln.” Lexa says, “Ah we finally meet her, about time Lexa.” Anya jokes before taking Clarke’s hand and hugging the younger girl. “I’m Lincoln. It’s nice to finally meet you, Lexa’s told us a lot about you.” He says before he shakes her hand and offers a loose hug which Clarke enjoys. “Apparently.” Clarke jokes while grinning.

Clarke takes a second to actually see what these two new people look like, Lincoln is a tall kid who already has rather broad shoulders, and Clarke is surprised at his hair style, or lack of. There is only a strip running over his head a couple of inches wide. The rest is practically bald. Anya on the other hand had very long flowing hair, at the roots it was brown but halfway down its length it started to turn blonde, Clarke thought that though their hairstyles were a bit unconventional they suited their owners extremely well.

Lexa sat down on the seat opposite of Anya and Clarke opposite Lincoln, who wore a genuinely warm smile on his face that never seemed to fade, Lexa was right Lincoln was an extremely friendly person that made you more comfortable simply with his presence.

Before anyone had the chance to start a conversation, the door to the cabin slid open again and a whole barrage of people made their way inside the cabin. Bellamy was first in, moving to hug his friends starting with Lincoln. Octavia followed behind him, after her there were three people that Clarke had never seen. “Bellamy, how were your holidays?” Lexa asked after she’d finished their greeting hug. “My family went to see the Quiditch world final.” “It was awesome.” Octavia finished with a beaming smile on her face she  
nodded to Clarke to acknowledge her, it seemed Octavia wasn’t as open about physical contact as her brother was.

“This is Raven Reyes, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, they’re friends of Octavia’s, and sometime they even manage to not annoy me so I thought they could share a cabin with us.” Bellamy jokes, both Monty and Jasper lightly shoved him into his chair as they took up residence on the floor with Raven. Raven sat between the open legs off Octavia who’d chosen to sit next to Anya. Jasper chose to lean back against the wall beneath the window of the carriage while Monty pulled a cushion off of the bench and lay down on the floor.

Clark looked at Monty, he had long onyx black hair that was straight as a pin, he was of Asian descent though Clarke doesn’t bother guess where from. Jasper is a tall and lanky boy with shaggy black hair that falls over his eyes when he shakes his head. But the most recognisable feature of Jasper is his headwear, there is a pair of goggles wrapped around the front of his head that for the life of her Clarke can’t guess a purpose for. Lastly is Raven, she is wearing a red leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up that looks like it has seen better days. She has darker skin and long brown hair that shines when the sun reflects off of it, it is now tied back in a ponytail that Octavia is subconsciously fiddling with, Raven doesn’t seem to notice Octavia’s fingers either.

The room was reasonably full so when Raven decided she wanted to stretch her legs she decided to just stretch them out over Monty’s horizontal form. To the boys credit he didn’t seem to really notice the extra weight on his legs. Clarke realised that there had been a conversation going on that she’d been tuned out, Bellamy was talking about the Quiditch world championship match. “… we stayed in this ten that was bigger on the inside, there was even a kitchen inside.” Clarke was amazed at the prospect of fitting several rooms inside a tent no larger than a few square feet.

Before the conversation continued, the whistle of the train’s engine and the cabin rocked a bit as the train started to move. Clarke looked through the window in the cabin door to see children running up and down the corridor trying to find their parents in the crowds that were surely forming on the platform. After a few minutes everything had calmed down and there weren’t as many kids moving through the hallway.

“So how did you all meet?” Clarke asks of the older boy who had sat down next to her opposite his sister. “Well we…” Bellamy is interrupted as the door slides open again and standing in the now empty doorway is a thin boy that isn’t overly tall, he’s pale and wearing an arrogant smirk over his face that gives away how highly he thinks of himself. His somewhat straight hair is combed back, while his eyes begin moving around the room, individually analysing everyone before he locks eyes on Bellamy, “Bells.” He says as a greeting. “Bout time you got in her Murphy.” The boys snickers while tossing his back into the overhead compartment where everyone else had already had there’s neatly placed. “You know me Bell, I’m not one for keeping time.” He says before closing the door and dropping himself down onto the floor in front of it. “That’s why I gave you a time that was half an hour early.” Bellamy mutters before turning back to the conversation he’d been about to start with Clarke.

“Our families all live in a magic dense area, so we really all grew up together, playing in the streets, showing off what little magic we could do.” Clarke nods, but manages to hide the sadness from her expression as she thinks about how she’d never had experiences like that when she was a child, but she pushed the thought from her head, telling herself that soon she’d be making up for lost time. “And what about you two?” Clarke asks of the twin siblings that had been the first in the cabin, Lexa had told Clarke how neither she nor Bellamy had ever met Lincoln and Anya before.

“Our parents, aren’t really very fond of being surrounded by people. They own some land on the edge of a large forest, Lincoln and I grew up running over twigs and dead leaves, climbing trees and swimming in the streams for fun.” Lincoln seems to beam at the happy memories. “Yeah there was a beautiful waterfall near our house that you could dive off of into a small pool. We used to do that for hours on end when we were younger.” Clarke imagines diving into the freezing cold water of a forest pool and shivers at the idea of being submerged in icy water. “Did you always know?” Clarke asks, the two siblings looked confused at the question but Lincoln understands before Clarke has the chance to elaborate. “Yes we always knew about magic, both out parents were wizards, though they liked to do a lot of stuff the old fashioned way, without magic.” 

All the others are listening to the conversation intently but it is Murphy who offers input, “What about you Blondie, you always know or did you grow up thinking you were boring?” Clarke feels Lexa’s fist clench underneath her hand, but she pats it to let know Lexa it’s alright. “Cool it Murphy.” Bellamy says with a serious tone directed at the younger boy. “I did Murphy, I grew up thinking that the most amazing thing that would ever happen in my life is that I’d get a job that paid well, and I’d marry the person of my dreams. I never thought that I’d get the chance to do something like this, something extraordinary.”

Octavia is staring intently at Clarke, her hands now seem to be braiding Raven’s hair although somehow she seems to have still not noticed what her hands were doing. “Are either of your parents magical Clarke?” Octavia asks, Clarke finally understands that she’s probably the only person in the carriage that didn’t have magical parents, “No neither of my parents could use magic.” Clarke responded, some of the enthusiasms shed had when she entered the carriage had left her. “So you’re muggle-born then.” Murphy surmises “Murph!” “Yeah I guess.” Bellamy and Clarke respond to the statement at the same time, Murphy chuckles before turning to Bellamy, “Don’t worry Bell, I could have used the other phrase.” “You shouldn’t have had to use either phrase Murphy.”

“I’m going to go to the toilet.” Clarke says as she gets up and starts making her way towards the door, careful not to knock Monty, who on closer inspection appears to have fallen asleep. “Clarke.” “Murphy.” The two farewell each other. Clarke makes her way down the hallway towards the communal bathroom, running the boys words over in her mind, “Muggle-born” Murphy had said, Clarke wondered what the other term Bellamy referred to was. Clarke looked into the mirror of the bathroom, she noticed some red inside her eyes, an indication of how tired she really was, Clarke hadn’t managed to get much sleep last night, she’d been way too excited. The cold water she rubbed into her eyes caused her spine to tingle against the chill, but it did refresh her. Clarke felt determined to try harder with these new people, they all seemed pretty nice, except maybe Murphy, he didn’t seem like a mean person, but more one that didn’t really have a grasp on the concept of ‘tact’.

Walking back down the corridor to the room she bumped into a girl who’d been heading the other way, “Hey watch it!” She shouted in Clarke’s face, the jet black hair was almost the same colour of the cold eyes that looked back at her. Clarke heard the door behind her slide open before she heard the girl continue her shouting with what Clarke guessed was the other term Bellamy had mentioned, “You filthy Mudblood.” The girl shouted.

However in the next second she was lying on the floor groaning in pain, Murphy stood next to Clarke now with a look of fierce determination and anger, “Do we have a problem?” The girl started to get to her feet clearly getting into a fighting stance but before she could fully raise herself to her feet, a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and pressured her to stay down. “What now Ontari?” The older boy sounded almost bored as if he’d had to ask the question before. “Get of me Roan, they started it.” She said in an angered and raised voice. The boy who was called Roan sighed before turning to look at Clarke and Murphy, the rest of the cabin was now coming out, Lexa was moving to Clarke’s side and she’d taken Clarke’s hand in hers without even realising it. “No they didn’t Ontari, they never do, now move.” He gives the younger girl a shove up the corridor and she begins to stomp away, “Sorry for my sister’s behaviour.” He said before turning to follow his sister.

“See that it doesn’t happen again.” Lexa called out to the long messy haired boy’s back, he turned back around to face Lexa, “I will.” He said, but the ice was clear on his tongue and he did not seem to be very honest in his promise. Clarke turned to face the group, the obvious question for her was one she didn’t realise had a complicated answer, “What is a mudblood?”

\--

Clarke sat next to Lexa and leaned her head against the warm shoulder, everyone had gathered back inside the cabin, “Clarke you have to realise that some wizard families,” Lincoln sighs, having elected himself to explain the insult to his new young friend, “Some families take pride in the fact that they’ve never dirtied their blood line by having children with muggles, they see themselves as pure, and anything else as unclean.” Lincoln pauses and Anya picks up, where Lincolns tone was warm and protective, Anya’s was cool and direct, “They consider people like you, muggle-borns, to be a personal insult to their existence.” Clarke doesn’t really know how to take the news, she hasn’t even gotten to the school yet and already her existence is an insult to someone. “Right.” Is all she manages to say.

“Don’t worry Clarke, people who think like that are getting fewer and farther between, they’re just a waist of thoughts.” Raven says as she holds Clarke’s hand in hers, offering comfort to her new friend, before leaning back into the space between Octavia’s legs, and into Octavia’s waiting hands. “Thanks Raven.” Clarke utters, Raven just lets out an exuberant smile in response that lights up the room. “And thankyou Murphy, for, having my back.” The young boy raises his right hand to his forehead and does a two fingered salute in Clarke’s direction.

“You look a little tired Clarke, you should rest. I’ll wake you up when the food trolley gets here.” Lexa offers, rubbing the shoulder of Clarke with the hand that’s wrapped around Clarke. “Thanks Lexa.” Clarke whispers as she leans her head against Lexa’s chest and closes her eyes. Clarke already feels a little drained after the ordeal with Ontari and welcomes the sleep when it finally takes it, finding comfort at being surrounded by friends she barely knows, yet seem so ready to jump to her defence. Clarke feels safe.

\--

“Clarke, Clarke.” She can hear her name being called in the distance, the voice seems to be getting closer, “Clarke wake up.” Clarke recognises the voice of her best friend. “Come on Clarke, the food trolley’s coming. Wake up.” The arm that is wrapped around Clarke begins to gently shake, trying to bring Clarke back to consciousness.

“She rises.” Murphy exclaims when Clarke finally sits up, her head having previously been resting in Lexa’s lap. Clarke even lets out a little chuckle at Murphy’s dramatized comment. “How long was I sleeping?” Clarke asks as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. “About an hour or so.” Lexa replies, “Sorry I woke you, I thought you might be hungry." “Thank you Lexa.”

The door slides open and this short old lady with greying hair pokes her head inside the cramped compartment before calling out, “Anything from the trolley dears?” Jasper jumps awake and crawls forward, roughly waking up his close friend as he does so, “Yeah I’ll take a few of those …” Jasper begins to point out all the things he’d like and Monty is soon next to him, though Monty seems to have a little more awareness of surroundings and doesn’t but as much as his friend does. 

“You two are going to be sick. You do realise we get a welcoming feast once we get there don’t you?” Octavia comments as the two boys fall back against the cabin’s far wall, each with a lap filled with confectionaries and other snack foods. Jasper just rolls his eyes while Monty says, “Oh we know.” Octavia’s just sighs and gives her order to the trolley lady, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you after woods.”

“Just two chocolate frogs and a box of beans please.” Lexa says with a polite tone and a smile on her face. “Her you go dear, enjoy.” The old lady says as she takes the money Lexa offered and gives her the candy. Once the lady has left Lexa passes a chocolate frog to Clarke, “Here Clarke, enjoy.” “I could give you some money.” Clarke offers but Lexa just raises her hand to stop her friend. “It’s ok Clarke. Just watch out for the frog, it jumps.” Clarke has no idea what Lexa’s going on about until she unfolds the package and sees a moving chocolate frog inside, “Do I just?” “Yep is the answer Raven offers as she bites into the head of her own frog, courtesy of Octavia. 

Clarke follows her friends lead and bites into the chocolate and feels the creamy solid chunk pull away from the body, she has to admit, it’s some of the best chocolate she’d ever eaten. Clarke spends a few moments savouring the taste of the frog before she begins to eat the rest, relishing the milky smooth texture of each bite. When the frog is gone she goes to throw the box into the rubbish pile that Monty and Jasper had already started but Lexa stops her. “Wait you didn’t get the card yet.” The card inside the packaging that Clarke almost threw out is that of the famous wizard named Harry Potter. “Wow.” Clarke breathes. The image on the card moves around striking different poses. Lexa had previously told Clarke the story of the boy who lived, Clarke was happy that this was her first card, she tucked it away inside one of her bags pockets.

“What are those?” Clarke asks of the striped box in Lexa’s lap. “Bertie Bot’s Every Flavour Beans.” Lexa answers. “It has pretty much any flavour you could imagine inside there, the good and the bad.” Lincoln elaborates. “Seriously?” Clarke is sceptical of the truthfulness of the statement but has learnt not to be very doubtful about the things she encounters in this new magical world.

“Good luck.” Bellamy jokes as Clarke reaches her hand inside the box and pulls out a dark coloured bean. “Oh god please don’t be liquorice.” Clarke whispers to herself, earning a laugh from the people who were paying attention. “Well here goes.” Clarke says before popping the bean into her mouth. She bites down on it and a fizzy feeling soon begins to pop all inside her mouth and in the next second she lets out a giggle as she recognises the flavour. “It’s Cola.” She calls out in excitement. There are several cheers that ring out around the cabin. “Nicely done for a first timer.” Raven jokes.

After the kids have all finished their food and the pile of rubbish is considerably high Bellamy Calls out, “All right we’re not far away so now is probably the time you first years should change into your robes.” Everyone except Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya and Lexa gets up to remove a set of black clothes from their backpacks. “What about you Lexa?” Clarke asks, “First years change on the train, the rest change once we get to the school. Once we get off the train we won’t see each other until the feast, you’ll be with the rest of the first years, just stay close to your friends, you’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> And thank you for having a read, I hope you're enjoying!!


End file.
